Close To You
by Manya91
Summary: Alice joins the convoy, but Claire is hesitant. read and enjoy ladies and gentlemen! Enter smutworld here!


_/disclaimer, I still don't own resident evil. Wanna know how you can know for sure? Go watch resident evil, if you don't see Alice and Claire making out, then you know that I don't own i__t. Clairice for the win! Thoughts in italic, by the way. Thanks to Kirsty for making me feel so comfortable writing sex scenes. This one is for you baby! ILY._

I arrived at the camp just in time to see the guy using the flamethrower get knocked off the bus, creating unpredictable spurts of flames all over the camp. Then there was Carlos, trying to save a young girl from a certain fiery death. I don't remember much from that point on. But what I do remember is a flash of red right before Carlos caught me, before I succumbed to my unconsciousness. When I woke up there was a bright stray of light on my face, trying to guard my eyes against the scorching sun I brought up my hand and saw a bracelet I didn't have before. I looked around and my eyes fell on a young blonde girl. 'Hey' she said shyly. 'Hey. Is this yours?' I asked, gesturing to the bracelet. 'I gave it to you last night; for luck' I smiled at the sweet gesture. 'Thanks. What's your name?' I asked, sitting up. 'K-Mart' she answered, upon my very amused face she added 'its where they found me. Claire and the other' she paused and added 'a few years back'

'Do you have another name?' I asked her curious as to why she would change her name into that of a store. She shrugged as she explained 'I never liked it. And besides everyone I knew are dead. Seemed like time for a change' I nodded, completely understanding the girl. Why keep your name if you don't like it, when everyone you knew is now dead. She looked outside, there was some kind of service going on. 'They're burying the dead now' I smiled softly. 'We should go then. I should talk to Carlos anyway' we stood up and walked outside. Once out, I tapped her shoulder lightly, letting her know I was ok and that I was going to talk to Carlos. I found them standing near the graves. The graves of people I had, yet again, failed to save. I saw Carlos nudge the redheaded woman and they walked over to me. 'Alice, this is Claire Redfield. She's the one who put this convoy together' the redheaded woman, called Claire extended her hand. 'Thank you so much for your help' and I shook it. There was a small spark that went trough my hand when I took her hand in mine. I knew she felt it to, cause she looked at our hands a little shocked. Slight relief took over her as her name was called out. 'Excuse me I have things I have to attend to' she let go of my hand as I nodded and walked over to the small group of survivors.

That was four weeks ago.

Claire had yet to warm up to me, still as untrusting as ever. Still slightly fearing what I could do with only the will of my mind, as was everyone else besides Carlos. One night I was leaning against the yellow Hummer, watching Claire. I don't know what it is about her. But every time I see her my stomach flutters. I want to talk to her, but every time I approach her, she takes off. Murmuring about something she has to do in the convoy. She's avoiding me. I think she's too scared. I know that she knows I'm looking at her, cause every once in a while I see her glance at me. And every time that I catch her I see hesitation in her eyes. One day I even noticed her walking over to me, saw her stop and walk back, chastising herself. Today I was watching her again. She walked over to Otto, to get her food. She was smiling but a few seconds later her face fell.

She walked away and gave the can to some children that were standing in line. She then walked to the tanker, asking the man standing on it something. He answered her, causing her to walk back in defeat. Glancing my way again. Once again with hesitation in her eyes. She looked away, shaking her head briefly and went to do her leader stuff. A few hours later, when all her work was done, she sat by herself near a campfire. I grabbed some food from my pack and walked over to where she's sitting. She looked up, ready to run off again. 'Please don't run away again' I asked her pleadingly. 'I just got you some food. I saw you give your share away. And you did the same yesterday. You must be starving' But Claire was still about to run off. 'Look I know you did all your leader business today. So don't give me that crap again' I said a bit annoyed. 'I'm not going to bite you. I just want to talk' Claire relaxed slightly. _At least she's not going to run off again._

I set the can of food near the fire to warm up a bit. Making it slightly tastier. 'Why do you always run off when you see that I'm coming?' Claire stared in the fire. _No answer, why am I not surprised?_ 'I don't want to run' she admitted softly, barely loud enough to hear. 'Then why do you do it?' She sighed 'you make me feel something. Something I shouldn't be feeling in a world like this' she stopped to look at me. 'Getting attached in this world, is a bad idea' I looked down, fully understanding what she was talking about. 'But living, without being attached to someone, can be hell. More hellish then this world already is' I looked back at her. But she turned away again. 'Last time I got attached to someone, besides K-Mart, she..' Claire stopped talking taking a breath 'she died. I'm not about to let that happen again.'

I touched her arm gently. 'It wont. That fire trip you saw. That's not the end of my powers' she looked back at me. 'How did you do that anyway?' _I knew she was going to ask me that._ I took a deep breath and started to explain. 'Umbrella. They did something to me. I barely even feel human anymore' I stared off in the fire 'they infected me' And Claire's head couldn't have shot up quicker so I quickly said 'but I'm not contagious. My blood altered it. It combined' Claire didn't respond. She just stared at me. A hint of fear shining trough her features. I sighed, taking her silence as judgement. Disappointment flooded trough my voice as I said 'I'll help you anyway I can, then I'll be on my way' This appeared to wake Claire up. 'Who said anything about you having to leave?' I looked confused. 'I thought you…' I didn't get to finish the sentence because Claire's lips were suddenly on my own. I was too surprised to react immediately. But when I felt Claire pulling away, I put my hand on her neck, keeping her put and started kissing her back. Claire moved over to straddle my lap and put her hands on my shoulders. She drew back and huskily asked 'you still wanna leave?' I smiled at her and instead of answering I started kissing her again. More intense, licking her lips asking for entrance. She accepted more then willingly and our tongues battled for dominance. We kept it up for a couple minutes, but had to separate due to lack of oxygen. Our breath heavy. 'I never wanted to leave' I admitted huskily 'all I wanted was to be close to you' Claire stood up from her position, leaving me bewildered. Instead of walking away she held out her hand 'K is sleeping in Carlos' car tonight' I smiled lightly, looking her directly in the eyes.

There was nothing more then warmth and love in her green eyes. I took her hand and she guided me to the yellow Hummer. Once we got there I pressed my body against hers and kissed her again. She broke away for a little while opening the back door and climbed in, I climbed in after her, closing the door. I covered her body with mine and kissed her neck, slowly moving up to her jaw and then I took hold of her lips again. Kissing intently. Moving my hands up from her sides to cup her breasts. She sighed into the kiss. Claire moved her hands down my body and back up, taking my shirt with her. I pulled away letting her lift my shirt over my head and I quickly undid her shirt as well. I took a moment to look at her taut abdomen and licked my lips involuntarily, earning a small giggle from Claire. I kissed her bellybutton and then gave one just under her bra, then one on the top of her left breast, making her moan softly. I smiled while I kissed her other breast.

I move up to capture her lips again. Her hand moves from my shoulder down to the waist of my pants, fumbling with the button. I mimic her actions taking her pants off her in one fluid motion. I hear her gasp when I move up my hands slowly, teasingly, over her inner thigh. Very slowly moving my way up to her centre. Stopping when I reach the hem of her underwear. A smirk plays on my lips as I slip my finger under her panty, playing with the hem. I hear her mutter under her breath. Claire sits up, undoing my pants. So we are both only clad in a bra and panty. I can feel my heart beat faster then it ever has before. I lay my hand over her chest and feel her heart beat as fast as mine. And I smile lightly. An amused look playing on Claire's features. I move my hand slightly, teasing her nipple. I move my hand around her back and undo her bra. She gasps as I slip it off her. My thumbs teasing her already erect nipples. She throws her head back and moans involuntarily. I kiss her neck, leaving a wet trail to the middle of her breasts. Then I move to the left, taking her nipple in my mouth. I flick my tongue around the hardened nub and Claire groans in appreciation.

With my hand I play with her nipple that was left unattended. Softly pinching it. She tugged her hand in my hair. She quickly reaches around my back and undoes my bra as well. She claimed my lips, her kiss intense and hungry for more. Her hand slip to my panties. Cupping me and a moan erupted from my throat. She smiled in the kiss and I decide to get back. I slip my hand in her panties rubbing against her sensitive clit, making Claire whimper and moan. She moved her fingers so that one was teasing my entrance, while her palm was pressed tightly against my clit. I arched into her, desperate for more of her touch. I quickened my pace and Claire's breathing became shallow. And she slid her finger into me. Slowly at first, but also picking up speed. Drawing moans from deep within me. I suck on her lower lip and gently bite down. I use my hand to softly pull her nipple at the same time. She threw her head back and whimpered my name. I slide in and out of her, with two fingers, while still caressing her clit. She moans out my name again. We soon begin to pick up a steady pace together.

She adds another finger into me, arching her fingers when she's in. Going deeper and harder with each thrust. Causing me to moan every time she thrusts in. With every thrust I got in her, I could feel her wetness grow. Her muscles clenching and relaxing at my fingers. Her breathing became irregular and fast. She adds another finger and I inhale a deep breath of air. I can feel her fingers moving within me, her palm pressed tighter against my clit. My breathing is becoming fast. My heartbeat, insanely fast. I can feel the waves of pleasure surfacing in my body. And I can see that she's nearing her climax. I keep my eyes open, watching her as she gets engulfed by the waves of pure ecstasy. Her moans and her fingers moving in and out of me making me crash over the edge. I cry out her name and we both collapse on the backseat. Our fingers still inside of each other. I pull my fingers and lick them clean, keeping my eyes on Claire the entire time. She pulls her three fingers out of me as well and I couldn't keep the whimper that escaped as she pulled out. I rest my head on her chest. Drawing lazy circles on her abdomen. 'Are you still thinking of leaving?' Claire asked me teasingly. 'I don't know, it depends' I tilted my head so I could look Claire in the eyes. 'Depends on what?' she asked me, a sweet smile on her face. 'On if this is going to be a one time thing'

'Do you want it to be a one time thing?' insecurity flashed quickly through her eyes. I moved up and kissed her gently. After a good few minutes I pulled back. 'Fuck no' earning a hearty laugh from Claire and I moved to straddle her. Letting her know just how badly I don't want this to be a one time thing.


End file.
